The demand for room-temperature quick-cure adhesives that can be cured in a short time at room temperature has been increasing year by year in response to the trend toward conservation of power, conservation of resources and conservation of energy. Conventionally, second-generation acrylic (SGA) adhesives are known as room-temperature quick-cure adhesives.
While SGA's are of two-component type, they do not require the two components to be precisely weighed, and they can be set in a few minutes or a few tens of minutes at room temperature, even when incompletely weighed or mixed, and sometimes simply on contact of the two components, so they excel in their usability. Furthermore, SGA's have high peel adhesion strength and impact adhesion strength, and have good curing of exposed portions, and are therefore widely used.
In recent years, there has been a demand for adhesives that adhere well with transparent resins without loss of transparency of the transparent resins. Patent Document 1 discloses an adhesive that adheres to transparent resins without loss of transparency.    Patent Document 1: JP 2008-115255 A